Relax!
by HetLemony
Summary: Aeris is worried about Cloud and wants him to relax. Problem is, her massage turns a little passionate. Graphic Cleris lemon


Disclaimer: SquareEnix own the characters not me.

This is my first attempt at a Lemon in a very long time…well not that long lol. I just thought I'd give it another bash…Little pervert that I am lol.

Also yaoi seems to have taken over the place so I'm writing some well-needed het! I know it seems wrong to have Aeris involved since she is so innocent but I like Clorith so there!

Title: Relax!

Warnings: GRAPHIC Lemon

* * *

Aeris shook her head as she watched Cloud below her. He was drenched in sweat, and she could tell by his slowing movements that he was getting tired. He worked too hard, she thought as she rested her head on the palm of her hand and gave a long sigh.

The blonde carried on below her, as if he were fighting Sephiroth already. Well, Aeris concluded that if this was the real fight, Cloud would have been dead hours ago! Yes, he had been at it for hours although she hadn't been watching for all that time but she could hear him going out every morning.

Cloud suddenly tripped, falling face-first into the ground. He groaned and kicked his sword away in anger. Aeris immediately snapped to attention and stood straight.

"Are you alright?" she called. He jumped at the sound of her voice and if he was embarrassed by her presence, he didn't show it.

"Yeah," he sighed, dusting the mud off his trousers and picking up his sword. Aeris bit her lip before she walked through her room and down the stairs to meet him at the door. He seemed surprised by her speed as she stood with her arms folded.

"You should take more care of yourself," she scolded. Cloud rolled his eyes and moved to walk around her. She however was having none of it. She placed her right hand on the wall and her left on the banister, blocking his path. He glowered slightly but took a step back.

If she were a man, he would have pushed past her but she looked so delicate that he thought the slightest touch would send her stumbling. She seemed satisfied that he was listening and continued.

"You should relax once in a while," she said gently. Cloud sighed at her caring tone and shook his head.

"I have no time to relax," he muttered walking through the gap before she blocked him again.

"We're not going anywhere for hours yet." Aeris argued, falling into step beside him. "How about I give you a massage?" she asked.

Cloud came to a sudden halt and Aeris had to place her hand to her mouth to stop her giggle from being heard. He turned to her, his blue eyes wide with shock as he searched her eyes for the telltale sparkle that showed her teasing. However, there was none and he had to conclude that Aeris was being deadly serious! She cocked her head to the side, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You don't want one?" she questioned with a hint of hurt.

"Yes! I mean…no, wait no I…" he stammered, cursing his sudden inability to speak. He hated the way Aeris could do it to him but he knew it was his own fault for not controlling his feelings for the Cetra. He shouldn't have let himself fall so deeply for her.

She grabbed his arm, directing him towards her room. She opened the door and pushed him towards the bed before closing the door and walking into the bathroom.

"Just lie on the bed." She called. Cloud looked around in uncertainty and slight embarrassment. He had never been in this situation before. He had never had any clothes off in front of a girl before. Slowly he lifted his shirt above his head and pulled it off before lying on the bed.

Aeris appeared again with a bottle of clear message oil. She gasped slightly at his well-toned chest and stomach, even when he wasn't flexing them they looked impressive. They were not too large but still noticeable. She cleared her throat before he caught her staring and she tried hard not to blush. Sure, she had seen Zack shirtless before so a half-naked man wasn't new to her, but it just seemed different this time. She quickly gathered her senses and walked towards him. He followed her movements carefully as she walked towards him.

"Turn over and lie on your stomach." she said softly. With one last curious, yet slightly annoyed glance, Cloud complied and rolled his body over. Aeris squirted the oil onto her hands and rubbed them together before moving to straddle his waist. She started on his shoulders, rubbing gently in small circles. She heard the Ex-Soldier's breath hitch at the touch and smiled, glad that he was finally relaxing.

"God Cloud, your muscles are so tense." she whispered with a little concern. Cloud didn't answer as his eyes closed softly in the pleasurable feeling. The flower girl kept going with her massage, travelling down his back and relaxing his muscles. It wasn't until her hands moved to his hips that Cloud was jolted from his relaxation with a sharp intake of breath. Aeris blinked and stopped her work as she stared in confusion.

"Cloud? What's the matter?" she asked. Cloud was silent for a moment before he lay back down with a soft moan. Aeris frowned and moved off him only to kneel at the side of the bed. His eyes were tightly shut and his face screwed up as if he were thinking about something.  
"Cloud?" She said again softly. He opened his eyes and shifted a little as if he was uncomfortable. Her eyes looked around and caught sight of a bulge in his pants when he shifted again, obviously trying to hide it. She didn't know whether to laugh or be silent in embarrassment. Her body decided for her as it began to shake with giggles.

"Oh Cloud. I'm sorry! I didn't realise what I was doing." She explained between her laughs. Cloud gave a long groan of embarrassment, burying his face in the pillow. Aeris just thought that was funnier. She tried to stop the giggles, knowing what it was doing to Cloud and his tough outer shell appearance. Aeris began to calm down, tilting her head to the side to look at the way he was staring at the ceiling, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

With a mischievous smile, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his, feeling him tense at the contact. Her eyes fluttered open to see his sapphire orbs staring at her in shock. They remained silent for a few minutes, neither dropping their gaze.

"Why…why did you…?" Cloud began to ask but couldn't finish. Aeris smiled, placing her hands on his knees.

"Because I love you," she whispered, bringing her lips dangerously close to his again. The leader blinked, completely shocked by the admittance and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I…I think I love you too," he replied, looking at his hands with a small frown before glancing at her. "No, I know I love you too,"

She grinned before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his, pleased to see that this time, he responded, his tongue darting out to lick against hr lips, coaxing her to open up to him. The flower girl moaned as her lips parted and their tongues met, dancing with passion and desire. She pushed herself off her knees into a standing position, not breaking the kiss once.

His hands gripped her waist firmly, pushing her body into his. She gave a sharp gasp into the kiss as her thigh brushed against his manhood, still clothed beneath his blue combat trousers. He groaned softly as he moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck. Instinctively, she threw her head back, allowing him to take her skin for his own. Her eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure took her over. Cloud stopped his attention to her neck and grabbed her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders so that only her dress stood in his way. He had never done anything like this before but he seemed to know what to do just fine. He pushed her down onto her back before he went back to her neck, sucking softly and gave a soft groan as Aeris stroked his exposed chest.

Slowly, his arms travelled to her shoulders and gently pushed down the straps of her pink dress and slipping it off as she lay there. Aeris' grip on his hips tightened slightly in approval as she pushed herself into a sitting position and pressed gentle kisses to his neck. His eyes fell on her black bra that held her medium-sized round breasts securely. He kissed her neck once more before licking his way down her chest. She arched backwards at the movement, giving a soft sigh of his name.

Cloud grinned at the reaction and quickly unclipped the girl's bra. His body had the strongest urge to touch her, kiss her, and take her. It was an overwhelming but amazing feeling. He tossed the garment aside and fixed his eyes back on the round nipples that bounced slightly from being released. He smirked as he looked up into Aeris' face to see her cheeks flushed and her mouth open as she panted. Gently, he pushed her shoulders to get her on her back again before placed both of his hands underneath each breast, as if to weigh them and squeezed gently, his breathing hitching as the girl below him arched into the touch, moaning loudly. He gave a groan as he watched the normally innocent flower-girl display such erotic reactions and his pants grew tighter still. He lowered his head to her nipples, taking the tip of her left one in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Cloud!" Aeris moaned, closing her eyes. The action caused Cloud's hand that was on her right breast to press against her mouth, warning her to be quieter. She nodded in understanding and bit her lip to control herself. Now satisfied that her noises would not alert anyone to disturb them, he returned his hand to her unattended breast, squeezing and stroking it lightly.

"Nhh!" Aeris groaned, desperately trying to prevent her sounds of pleasure from escaping. The Soldier realised this and returned his mouth to hers, which she accepted straight away, letting his tongue enter and caress her own. She gave a sharp gasp into the kiss as she felt Cloud's hands travel from her breasts down to stroke her folds through her panties. She gripped tighter to him, her knees parting to give him more access. His mouth returned to her breasts, sucking each in turn.

"Oh God, Cloud!" she breathed, her nails digging into his back. Cloud suddenly straightened, placing a hand on her hip and staring hungrily at her exposed neck. His body was craving for her and he had her exactly where he wanted her: laying flat on the bed. She gasped as his hot mouth rammed into the skin, her hands travelling down to the rim of his pants, hooking into them and forcing the garment down along with his boxers. Now all that separated his member from her was her soaking panties.

Deciding to get her own back at him, she slowly lowered her cool hands until they brushed against his erection. She smirked at the reaction she got as Cloud threw his head back and let out a sharp hiss. She squeezed again before she started to stroke it slowly.

Cloud felt all his self-control begin to shatter as he began bucking down into her touch, giving soft moans and whimpers of pleasure. She smirked to herself as she let him go. Before he could protest, she pushed his shoulders, forcing him to fall on to his back. His gasp of surprise was replaced with a high groan of her name as he felt her tongue lick the head of his need. His eyes rolled back as they closed and he found himself bucking into her warm mouth as it took him in.

Aeris had never felt such passion before. It felt like wherever he touched her sent a fire through her veins. She needed him so badly and when he started bucking into her mouth, desperately craving release, she stopped, earning a harsh growl from him. She silenced him by giving him a rough kiss, turning his growl into a low moan. She felt his hands hook onto her panties, ready to pull them down. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them and gasped as the hand that hadn't tossed them aside began stroking her again.

In a flash, she was on her back again, not that she really cared because Cloud's mouth had started sucking her clit, his tongue lapping furiously.

"Aaaah! Nnnh! Cloud!" she moaned uncontrollably as he continued licking at her core. Her head tossed on the pillow as pleasure started to take her. She spread her legs wider for him.

She had never experienced anything like this in her life and though it was pleasurable, she was slightly embarrassed as to how her body was reacting. It was probably because she acted so innocent all the time that she felt as if she was acting like a whore. However, Cloud's skilful tongue threw all her thoughts away, release the only thing she could think of.

She was snapped from her pleasure as Cloud pulled back, staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She licked her lips before reaching up and kissing him hard, tongues duelling each other and moans filling the room, as they tasted one another on their tongues.

Cloud placed a hand on her hip, his other resting by her head as he pulled back and grabbed her thighs, spreading them and settling in between before positioning himself. Aeris gasped as she felt the head of his member brush against her entrance.

"This will hurt," he warned as he began to push in. He groaned softly at the sensation. She was so tight, wet, and warm. He felt as if he was in heaven.

He stopped when he reached her hymen, locking eyes with her. She gave a short nod before he leaned down, claiming her lips as he thrust forward, breaking her barrier. She screamed into the kiss, her hands digging painfully into his back as tears run down her soft cheeks.

"Shush," Cloud whispered, giving small pecks on her lips and cheeks as she panted beneath him, willing her body to adjust to his huge size. Cloud didn't move at all, his eyes closed and his breath coming hard and fast. He had to fight his body's wishes to just fuck her into the mattress.

"I…I'm ready," her soft whisper reached his ears and he opened his eyes to stare into her own, wet emeralds. With a small nod, he pulled back and thrust again hating the way she closed her eyes in pain. He kept going slow, allowing her to adjust to his size and to allow the pain to subside. It seemed to work for within a moment, she gave a soft moan and arched up into his body. He guessed the pain was over now so he began pumping into her faster, the bed beginning to creak beneath them.

"Cloud!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders and rolling her hips against his as pleasure began to build within her. The thought that the creaking bed would alert someone to interrupt him or her was thrown from her mind as he continued to thrust steadily into her.

He leaned down, pressing soft pecks against her cheeks, her neck, and her ear until he reached her mouth where she threw her arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him down into a desperate kiss. Soft moans began to fill the room, growing steadily louder as their climax approached.

Cloud could feel her walls constricting as he panted, trying desperately to keep going. Her groans were getting louder with each deep thrust he made into her. Her nails travelled down his back and with the Soldier's next thrust, Aeris threw her head back onto the pillow, screaming out his name as her back arched into him. Cloud groaned as her already tight walls became tighter around him. Needing release desperately, he thrust harder and deeper into her, listening to her breath hitching again as she began to reciprocate his movements. His hand gripped into the pillow by her head, making sure that he wouldn't suddenly collapse onto her.

"Cloud…" Aeris moaned as a second orgasm started to take over. Short groans escaped Cloud's parted lips as he continued his movement, their hips rolling desperately into each other.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Cloud!" the flower-girl cried as her second climax hit her. This time, it didn't bother Cloud for he was throwing his own head back eyes closed and lips parted, his back tensing as he released into her with a loud moan of her name.

They stayed silent for a moment, recovering from the experience. Aeris gave a soft whimper as Cloud pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed beside her. She turned her head to him, her hair stuck to her skin. His eyes met hers as he leaned on his elbow and he gave a small smile.

"Do you think that was right?" he asked after a moment of staring at each other. Aeris sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved onto her side.

"Yes," she answered honestly, bringing her fingers up to lace with his, kissing his fingertips softly.

"I love you," she whispered. Cloud smiled, moving his other hand up to stroke her hair.

"I love you too."

Content with his answer, she nuzzled herself into his chest, giving a small yawn as sleep threatened to take her over. She heard Cloud chuckle slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. He just grinned and explained.

"I think I'll relax more often!"

* * *


End file.
